1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for protecting skin from sunlight and more particularly pertains to a new sunlight blocking sleeves for protecting the skin on the arms and shoulders of a wearer from sunlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for protecting skin from sunlight is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for protecting skin from sunlight heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for protecting skin from sunlight include U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,953; U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,252; U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,461; U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,316; U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,128; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,466.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sunlight blocking sleeves. The inventive device includes a pair of sleeves with each sleeve having opposite wrist and shoulder openings and which is adapted for wearing on the arm and shoulder of a wearer. An elongated flexible strap is coupled to the sleeve around the periphery of the shoulder. The flexible strap has a free end portion which is attachable to another portion of the flexible strap to hold the sleeve over the shoulder of a wearer.
In these respects, the sunlight blocking sleeves according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the skin on the arms and shoulders of a wearer from sunlight.